


Rennervate

by dormiensa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: Their marriage has hit a bump in the road. Hermione is desperate to fix things.





	Rennervate

Hermione fidgeted nervously in her seat. This was a bad idea. What was she thinking? But just as she’d determined that she should leave, the door opened. 

Hermione couldn’t help but stare, in admiration and with envy. The young woman who stood before her was _gorgeous_. With wavy, dark brunette hair, deep cornflower-blue eyes, trim figure, and a natural grace and an easy self-confidence, the woman represented the demeanour that Hermione had always wanted but never could achieve. Hermione felt even more dowdy in the face of such beauty. It was a good thing she’d put on a glamour to hide her true identity and looks. Still, there was no disguising that she was a middle-aged woman.

The young woman introduced herself as Leilani—even her _name_ was lovely!—as she sat down. “I understand that you are having some difficulties with your husband, Mrs. McIlroy, and wish to have someone from our agency find out the truth of the matter. Please know that we are very strict about protecting client privacy and would never betray anything that you may say here. As I’m sure you’ve read in our brochure, we have never revealed to our targets that we’ve been hired to test them. It’s unfortunate that some do fail the test and truly believe they have somehow landed a prize, that they possess some quality that is a big enough lure for a young and attractive woman. But not all men have these fallacies, and your husband may prove more faithful than you fear. 

“If you are still uncertain, there is no obligation to use our services. We must, of course, ask that you pay the consultation fee, but if you choose to not hire myself or another agent, there is no disgrace nor penalty. And you can always change your mind and come back.” She gave a friendly smile.

Hermione pondered Leilani’s words. She finally straightened her back. “I trust you and wish to retain your services.”

Leilani’s smile widened. “In that case, let me send for tea and we can talk further.” 

When the tea things were set by the side table and she had handed Hermione a strong, fragrant brew in a delicate porcelain cup, Leilani took a dainty sip and then said, “Now, Mrs. McIlroy, perhaps we can be completely open and honest with each other? I know that you are wearing a glamour—I’ve used it often enough to recognize one when I see it. Although, I must say, yours is one of the more subtler I’ve seen, and I would not have realized if it weren’t a trick of the trade.”

Hermione smiled ruefully. She removed the glamour and saw the look of surprise, heard the sharp intake of breath. Of _course_ Leilani recognized her.

“Madam Granger-Malfoy!” She paused and then continued. “Forgive me. I don’t know how matters truly are between you and your husband, of course, as I’m just another who relies on reports from the _Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ about your life. Still, I can’t help but wonder why you feel the need to use our services.”

Hermione sighed. “I don’t think he’s cheating on me. But I—he’s been distant lately, and I’m just wondering if he’s—this is really silly. I’m sure Ginny would scold if she knew.”

Leilani laid a hand gently on Hermione’s knee. “Mrs. Malfoy, you are allowed to feel insecure and doubtful, and it’s always hardest to talk about such feelings with a close friend. And what little I know about Mrs. Potter convinces me that she would likely cause more harm to the situation, especially if your husband’s withdrawal has a very logical, innocent explanation. I understand that this is an awkward situation to lay before a complete stranger, so perhaps I could lead the discussion with some questions?” At Hermione’s nod, she posed her first question. “Can you describe what form this withdrawal has taken?”

“He’s been working long hours, so he comes home tired and moody. He’s never been one to willingly discuss his feelings, and I’ve been waiting for him to give some sign that he wants to talk, but that hasn’t happened. He hasn’t ignored me; we still spend time together and he doesn’t seem bored or resentful. But—I can’t give a concrete example—it’s just a gut feeling—the intimacy is missing.”

“And how is the sex?”

“We’re—we’re having it, but he doesn’t seem as interested. For the past month, it feels as if sex is just another one of those scheduled tasks that he has to perform. And… and he’s refused to have sex a few times, claiming he was too tired.”

Leilani gave a small sigh as she solemnly regarded the insecure witch in front of her. “And you think that you’ve somehow become less attractive and interesting to your husband? That, now that you’re not as young as you once were, he may be rethinking your marriage vows?” 

Hermione could only respond with a sudden tearing up, though she fought to not break down.

“Aging has always been harder on women than men. May I say—and I mean this sincerely—that I think you’re still very attractive and only an utter fool would think otherwise? I will do whatever you need so I can prove it.”

Hermione wiped her eyes. “Thank you for your vote of confidence. And you’re right: I _have_ been thinking that Draco’s not as attracted to me. I’ve tried to pay more attention to my appearance—he’s always so impeccably dressed—but even though he’s complimented me, he still hasn’t reacted in the way he used to when I made the effort.”

Leilani was about to make an acerbic remark about idiotic men but held her tongue when it seemed that Hermione was about to say more. After a few moments’ hesitation and several feeble attempts to unburden her mind, Hermione finally revealed: “I’ve been observing my mother-in-law and the other pure-blooded witches of my acquaintance, and I can’t help but wonder if the differences in our upbringing is the root cause of… all this. While they all lead very independent and productive lives, they still can spare the time to look after their husbands’ well-being; I’ve seen them effortlessly rearrange a whole week’s schedule to accommodate their spouses, should the need arise. My work has always been consuming. Now that the children are grown and don’t need to be looked after, I’ve actually taken on more responsibilities. And I can’t just give it all up, although I’m willing to compromise if it’ll save my marriage.” She paused. “If he thinks it’s worth saving,” she added in a whisper.

Leilani was momentarily speechless. How _this witch_ could have such insecurities after all the things she’d experienced and all that she’d done for their world... Thankfully, Leilani’s training and experience allowed her to quickly recover, and she found herself saying, firmly, “Mrs. Malfoy, I’m sure the situation isn’t that dire. Otherwise, your husband would have given more obvious proof of dissatisfaction. You’ve been trapped inside your head, which is quite normal under circumstances but possibly for longer than is healthy. Now, we can sit and doubt and allow this inactivity to drive us insane, _or_ we can actively seek answers. Even if they end up being hurtful and confirm our worst fears, isn’t it better to know?”

Hermione blinked and then nodded. The look of confusion and despair was slowly replaced with determination. “You’re right. Sitting and worrying do nothing but complicate the problem and waste time on irrational fears.” 

“Well, fear is, by nature, irrational, as are all such emotions. We can’t help it when faced with questions for which there are no obvious answers. Matters of the heart are particularly risky, but just like falling in love is often a leap of faith, surely fighting for that love is worth the uncertainty of outcome?” Leilani smiled when Hermione nodded resolutely. “Do you have a plan in mind or should we come up with one here?”

“Well, I figured it would be the obvious and clichéd one of having you attempt to seduce him.”

“That is the simplest and usually the most effective one. The more complicated the plan is, the harder it is to be sure of the result. Where were you thinking I should carry out the plan?”

“In his office. He’s not the type to go out somewhere after work to de-escalate before coming home. I thought I could cover up by telling his secretary to book me an appointment in the afternoon as a surprise.” Hermione blushed. “We’ve role-played at his office before, so Frances wouldn’t question if ‘I’ showed up to the appointment not looking like me. And Draco’s birthday is next week.”

“Your plan is quite well-thought-out. Before we carry it out, though, I have to ask: if it does turn out that your husband has somehow felt a change of heart, what will you do?”

“Suggest a separation to give both of us time and space to decide, as objectively as possible, if we should stay in the relationship or move on. The children are going to be upset, and I’m not particularly looking forward to having that conversation with them, but they know what divorce is and have had friends’ parents go through it, so…”

“And where will you live? Or will you ask your husband to leave?”

“My gran left me the property in France in her will, so I could live there. A change of scenery would be good.”

“And will you have family and friends you can turn to for support and comfort?”

“Oh yes, and I’m sure to hear some nasty vilification of Draco from some of them.”

Leilani chuckled. “All right. It seems that you’ve thought this through. When would you like me to carry out the plan?”

“Draco’s schedule is usually more flexible on Thursdays.”

“That would be fine. Book whatever time is available and let me know. And please remember that should you change your mind about this at any time between now and Thursday, you need only tell me.”

“Thank you, Leilani.”

***

Draco was puzzled when informed that his two o’clock had arrived. Had he forgotten that he was meeting with a new client or someone from the Ministry? Surely he wouldn’t forget something so important. Then again, he’d been very distracted of late.

“Show him or her in, please, Frances.”

Whomever he might have expected to step into his office, this stunning brunette was not one of them. Draco stared. Then, he noticed the Slytherin-green heels and smirked. Ah, Hermione was in the mood for some role-playing. Excellent. If this didn’t resolve his little problem, then he would truly need to swallow his pride and consult a Healer.

As she slowly made her way toward him, he drank in her loveliness. Sexy librarian had always been his favourite costume. He frowned a bit when he got a closer look at her. Why was Hermione disguised so youthfully? And the glamour made her too thin. He’d much prefer that she kept her normal appearance. That aquamarine look that she’d tried last Tuesday was stunning. He’d been meaning to ask if she’d repeat it.

But Draco’s musings were cut short when she straddled him. He swallowed nervously. He hoped his cock would behave. The first stirrings when she threaded her fingers through his hair were promising, but there were no guarantees that they’d reach a satisfying end. He felt the gorgeous witch cup his cheeks and tilt his head up. There was a predatory gleam in her eyes as she bent down to kiss him.

A moment later, the woman in his lap was an undignified heap on the floor.

“Who the hell are you?” Draco pointed his wand at her. 

The woman recovered from the shock and slowly got to her feet. “What’s the matter, darling? Aren’t you glad to see me?” She glanced at his crotch and smiled.

“I don’t know who you are, but I suggest you leave before I make sure you regret it.”

She gave a _moue_ and looked at him through her lashes. “I thought you always liked my sexy librarian look. But if you prefer a different disguise, I’ll change into it right now, Draco darling.”

“I don’t know who put you up to this prank, _my dear_ , but I don’t find it in the least amusing. I apologize if I gave the wrong impression earlier, but then, I thought you were my wife, whom you clearly are not. Please, leave.” He raised his wand.

Instead of causing a scene or attempting to bluff her way out of the awkward situation, the deceiving witch gave him a brilliant smile. “My apologies, Mr. Malfoy. You are correct that this was meant to be a harmless prank. I will leave you to your work. Good day.” She turned to head toward the door but was detained by the hand on her arm.

“One moment. You said you knew I always liked the sexy librarian look. No one but my wife knows this. She’s not the type to play this sort of trick on me, however. So, am I going to get the truth or will I have to give you some incentive? I’m not particularly fond of performing Legilimency on another, but it is a skill that was taught to me by one of Voldemort’s least scrupulous followers, so I’m quite adept at it.”

As Draco glared, he saw the momentary fear quickly taken control of and a carefully unperturbed expression replace it. The shuttered look in her eyes also indicated that she was an accomplished Occlumens. Ah, so the witch was a professional seductress. There were only a small handful of agencies that hired out such witches, and from her looks and poise, Draco could be fairly confident that her employer was the oldest and most reputable one.

He released her arm. “I understand that, under the strict code of your agency and its thus far unblemished reputation, you would rather Obliviate yourself than to admit that you were hired to seduce me. I also know that I’m unlikely to get any reliable answers from you. So, let us pretend that you’ve accomplished your task. However, do let your head of agency know that if I ever suspect that anyone in her employ has been sent to test me in future, I will make sure none of you will work in your profession _anywhere in the world again_.”

The woman nodded and exited the office with such dignity that Draco was forced to admire her pluck.

Draco slumped into his chair. He spent the next fifteen minutes thinking of possible culprits and reasons why the witch had been sent to test him. In the end, he was forced to conclude that only Hermione could have been the mysterious client. Which meant that she had found a reason to distrust him. But why? Thinking back on their recent interactions, the explanation dawned and he cursed. The daft woman! To think that he’d ever find her anything but the sexiest woman alive!

There was nothing for it but to confront her and tell her the truth, embarrassing as it was.

A quick Floo-call ascertained that Sarah could clear Hermione’s afternoon and allow her to leave as soon as he came across to retrieve her. A word to Frances relieved him of any obligations for the remainder of the week. 

Draco sprinkled some Floo powder into the fire.

***

Their Side-Along landed them in their cozy sitting room.

“You arrogant nob! What makes you think you can manhandle me in such a way? Let go before I hex your balls off! _Mmmphhh!_ ”

“Ouch!” Draco sucked his lip and tasted blood, but he refused to release his tight grip on his furious wife. He kept his face impassive and his voice calm but firm. “I know you hired that slag to seduce me.”

Hermione’s struggling ceased and her anger dissipated. The tears welled up and only streamed down her cheeks when she admonished herself not to cry.

“Oh, loveliest.” Draco finally released her so that he could gently clasp her head in his hands and kiss the tears away. He spread light kisses all about her face before trying her lips again. They were more receptive this time. “You know, for such a clever witch, you can be as daft as the Weasel King sometimes. Hush!” He put a finger to her lips to stop her indignant protest. “I’m sorry I made you insecure about my feelings for you.” He kissed her again. “The truth… the truth is that I’ve been having problems with… with little Draco. It has absolutely nothing to do with some weird loss of attraction toward you.”

Hermione became anxious. “Why haven’t you seen a Healer? What sort of symptoms have you been having? Why didn’t you _tell_ me?!”

“I didn’t want to be told that I was having one of those ‘old men’ problems and wouldn’t be able to make proper love to you again.”

“But what sort of problems having you been experiencing?”

“Traces of blood and some discomfort when I urinate. A dampened level of lust, even when you sported that aquamarine look—you looked gorgeous, by the way. And when we made love on Saturday, there was actual pain when I ejaculated.”

Hermione furrowed her brow and was silent for a few minutes before saying, “Sounds more like a UTI to me.”

“A _what_?!”

“A urinary tract infection. I had them quite frequently while I was pregnant with the children.”

“You mean this is caused by some sort of _germ_?”

“It happens, Mr Germophobe. And I know that you’re very hygienic—to the point of obsession. But it could simply be the result of a compromised immune system. You worked a lot of overtime for the Snodgrass-Hovell project. And now that I think of it, the timing would be right. So, let’s book you an appointment with the Healer, shall we?"

***

The night that Draco was able to make proper love to his wife again, he spent several minutes resting his head against her shoulder as he recovered his breath.

When he finally lifted his head to look into her eyes, eyes that gazed at him adoringly, he smirked and intoned, “I guess you’re stuck with this sexy, snarky husband for a little while longer. Think you’ll manage?”


End file.
